Forgotten Hope
by SmaugTheDragon2
Summary: What happened if Legolas and the rest of the LOTR crew were in high school? And that Legolas and 5 others were bullied by Aragorn and 5 others? And that Legolas and the rest of the victims left their school for Hogwarts? All rights reserved for J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K. Rowling except for the plot and Celeblas. Characters may be slightly OOC.
1. AN

Victims:

Celeblas (OC): Elf; Can use any type of Magic; Twin of Legolas

Eowyn: Man; Can ride anything; Sister of Eomer

Faramir: Man; Can memorise anything instantly; brother of Boromir

Gimli: Dwarf; Can forge anything and control fire; No siblings

Legolas: Elf; Can control nature and use necromancy; Twin of Celeblas

Bullies and their reasons:

Arwen: bullies Legolas because her boyfriend (Aragorn) has a crush on him, and Celeblas and Eowyn because they are prettier than her.

Aragorn: bullies Celeblas because she is a goth and spends most of her time with her twin, Legolas.

Boromir: bullies Gimli because he's stronger than Boromir and hangs out with 'nerds'.

Elladan: bullies Celeblas, Eowyn, Faramir, Gimli and Legolas because he thinks they stole his brother.

Haldir: bullies Legolas and Elrohir because they are better at archery than him, bullies Gimli for being a dwarf.

Theodred: bullies Faramir for being a nerd, and Elrohir for not hanging out with them.

 **A/N - I had to delete the other chapter because it wasn't complete. I had a huge emotion switch last night because my WiFi was off, and over an hour's work got accidentally deleted when the page reloaded. :( Will place it back soon**

 **Plus, I didn't get to place it in the summary, but I will use the original Harry Potter characters, but Sauron is the villain, Elrond's wife was placed in St Mungo's, Thranduil's wife was the one killed, and Harry Potter grew up a relatively normal child with his parents, his godfather, his younger brother (There have been rumors I've heard about Lily Potter being pregnant when she died, so Tom (Voldemort) is going to be Harry's younger brother), and his younger brother's godfather. Tom is in Ginny's year, FYI. Almost finished the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

' _This is an example of writing something down_ ' Eowyn wrote on the piece of paper. (It will be in italics and not have a language at the end. If it has bold then that is the way the letter was written/typed)

 _'this is an example of speaking in another language_ ' Legolas said in Elvish. (It will be in italics and have the language at the end)

' **this is an example of signing** ' Celeblas signed. (It will be bold)

' ** _and this is an example of signing in another language_** ' Faramir signed in Russian. (It will be in bold & italics and have the language at the end)

Most elvish words come from here. Legolas' name translation is Laeg (Green) and Las (Leaf), or Greenleaf and I used Celeb (Silver) and Las to make Celeblas' name.

The Leaf twins, Celeblas Thranduiliell and Legolas Thranduilion, entered Rivendell school, where they had gone to school for 17 years. Out of those years, for 15 they only had each other and were bullied by Arwen Undómiel and Haldir Leafwarden, for 13 Celeblas had turned into a goth, Aragorn had started at the school and started bullying Celeblas, and for 8 they had Elrohir and Gimli for friends and were bullied by Elladan, Boromir, Haldir and Theodred. Legolas, the elder twin, saw Arwen and her gang hanging around the beautiful natural pool in the middle of the courtyard. The twins fled to the darker forest parts around the edge of the courtyard, where their friends were waiting for them.

To their surprise, when they arrived, Elrohir was comforting a male Man in tears, whilst another crying female stood next to Gimli nearby. "Why are you crying?" Asked Celeblas. Celeblas was mute, so Legolas translated so the Men could understand.

"They were being bullied by THEM" Gimli told them, distaste clear in his voice.

Celeblas groaned. ' **I hate THEM** ' she signed, with Legolas translating.

"So do I, sis, so do I" he told her, sighing.

"Why is she signing?" asked the girl. "By the way, my name's Eowyn and this is Faramir." She added. "Her vocal chords were damaged at birth" explained Gimli, who'd heard the story before.

"So" Eowyn said, breaking the silence that followed the twins' not-quite conversation. "Wanna be friends forever?"

' **That is such a girly thing to say** ' Celeblas started. "But we're in" Legolas finished.

"Sure, why not?" "I'll do it"

Faramir and Elrohir agreed. Everyone's heads turned to look at the dwarf of the group, who was taking his time deciding. "Eh, why not? I mean, Ma's complaining about me being friends with elves can't get any worse." He shrugged. Eowyn cheered quietly.

All of a sudden 6 owls dropped out of the sky in front of the 6 companions, now friends forever, obviously exhausted. As each of the bully victims picked up the owl in front of them, Celeblas silently casted a spell which gave each of the birds a week's rest… in the span of a few seconds. They all quickly noticed the named envelopes attached to each bird's leg, and took them off. This is the letter in Celeblas' envelope said:

' ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

 ** _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Thranduiliell,_

 _We are pleased the inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipement._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 ** _Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_**'

" **WHAT!** " Celeblas signed urgently. "Man, we really need to fix your vocal chords" Eowyn noted. "But that's not the point" She added at Celeblas' glare. " **THERE'S A MAGIC SCHOOL THAT ONLY NOW TELLS US WE'VE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO IT! THAT'S BS!** "

The owls cowered away from the angry mute elf, sensing her anger. "She's not angry with you, just with the school that sent you here" Elrohir told them soothingly, gently stroking the back of one of the owls, a pretty dappled grey owl with intelligent but scared ice blue eyes. He'd known the twins for a while, as their fathers were pretty good friends. Even when Elladan, Elrohir's twin brother, stopped being their friend, at least Elrohir valued the company of the other two.

"I have a question" Faramir spoke up. "why don't we accept anyway, regardless of the bad timing. After all, it's basically a free way out of here" Eowyn, Gimli and the elves looked thoughtful, the elves using their special mental twin speech that they somehow managed to apply to Elrohir, as he was a twin as well. Their silent conversation went something like this:

C: Celeblas L: Legolas E: Elrohir

 _C: Should we?_

 _L: I'm not sure._

 _C: Well, we don't have anything to loose._

 _L: Yeah, but how are we going to pay for that stuff?_

 _C: Not sure._

 _E: Whether we can pay for that stuff or not, I agreed with Celeb._ **(A/N Translation: Silver)**

 _L: Okay, fine. Maybe Elrond can help us?_

 _C: We'd have to tell him about leaving anyway._

 _E: So it's agreed; we're going._

 _L: Yes_

 _C: Yas, mate_

 _L &E: Shut up, Celeblas!_

"We're going" Elrohir stated, Gimli saying the same a heartbeat afterwards. He'd talked quietly to Eowyn. And, well, it was pretty much guaranteed that Faramir was going. Legolas took a sheet of refill paper out of his backpack and a pen and wrote a short note on it, saying:

' _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _Thank you for the letters, we shall come to your school. However, we received your owl on the 24th July and there seems little time. Yours sincerely, Legolas Thranduilion,_ '

Legolas had left out a blank space where he wanted the others to sign. Celeblas chose to be the last to sign it, and wrote beneath the signatures

' _By the way, do wizards not use phones?_

 _-Celeblas Thranduiliell_ '

Then Gimli tied the letter to an owl's leg and shooed them all away to help the bird deliver its message.

* * *

"Well" Gimli broke the silence that had fallen upon the friends. "Does anyone know where Diagon Alley is?"

" **Sounds like diagonally** " Celeblas signed, amused. " **However, we've** " She gestured to herself and her twin " **been to Diagon Ally. Our naneth brought us once or twice. I think we should get some normal school supplies because they work better than quills and parchment. Plus, I could use a shrinkable trunk. The inside can be maxed out with-** " "-spells that can make it basically a mansion in there! Great idea, muinthel!" Legolas finished, looking happy. "We could get one each, and set them up in a field somewhere in the holidays" Elrohir added, catching on.

"Sounds amazing! But still, where's Diagon Ally?" Eowyn exclaimed.

In response, Celeblas opened a portal and then gestured for them to go in before her. "The portal will close after she comes through." Was Legolas' short explaination, as he seemed to know that his friends would start ignoring him after they first caught sight of the long street.

 **A/N I know, I am evil for doing this. But rest assured, I have already started on the next chapter! I'm going to call you readers my Dragonlings, because I love dragons, and I wanted to say a massive Thank You to those who have reviewed. That's like 1 person, but he still gave me encouragement to continue this chapter instead of just saying 'screw it' and placing this story on hiatus. Plus, I also wanted to say the I'm probably going to post this story on Wattpad under the name 'HiccelsaDragons', so yeah. So yes, they have finally left the school. Just realised that I skipped out the interview with Elrond, but he was ok with it, FYI. Plus, Gimli is an expert mechanic, smith and programmer, if anyone can make it so that the phones will work in Hogwarts, he can. He's the best mechanic of his generation, and the generation before them, and the generation before them! So yeah, he's pretty badass.**


	3. Another AN - Sorry

Sorry peoples, I can't access this website at home span style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"L/span, so I may discontinue it. If I don't, then I will probably continue it on Archive Of Our Own, this is a link to my account here. Once again, so sorry!

Sorry peoples, I can't access this website at home, so I may discontinue it. If I don't then I will probably continue it on Archive of Our Own, and here is a link to my account here


End file.
